


A Perfect Summer Vacation

by laaurengirl



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laaurengirl/pseuds/laaurengirl
Summary: What if Toni gets invited to spend her 19th birthday on a summer camp miles away from her crude reality?What if she falls immediately with someone but discovers that nothing is as seemed to be?Will they survive the threats of this new place?
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here’s my first fic ever, I’m not sure how this will go but i tried my best. Feel free to correct me at anytime since english is not my first language and my level is normal lol.  
> If you’re here thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy this introductory chapter, bye :)

— 𝗧𝗼𝗻𝗶'𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩 —

Toni got lost for a moment looking through the window the huge blue sky, counting as many clouds as she could, the breeze brushing her face so gently it almost felt like an illusion, a perfect one.  
It's been a long since the last time she has been this happy, memories of her last family trip threatening to show up, but she was five at the moment, an innocent girl living in her own fantasy away from this cruel world , and now she’s an 18 years old woman who understands a bit more the complexity of life.

“Toni, are you excited? 'cause Martha has been talking about all the different activities at least for a month, I know for sure she could steal the monitor's job”, Ms Blackburn joked looking at Toni through the front mirror of the car.

“It's not like that mum! I've been just getting some info about the place we are going to spend the whole summer vacation”, Martha said grumbling.

“You're almost 19 honey, it's not that big deal”,  
The old woman turned back to give her daughter a smile. 

“I'm really excited about it Ms. Blackburn.  
I cannot express the gratitude i have”,  
She responded honestly.

And the truth was...that Toni couldn’t think of her life without Martha and her family, She has always been there by her side and it wasn't going to be less on Toni’s birthday, planning to spend two months on a summer camp miles away from home just the two of them, the realization of leaving that shitty town for a while felt like a victory.

“We're almost there!”  
Ms Blackburn stated after a few minutes more driving. 

Toni could sense Martha's hand on her shoulder and her face radiating so much joy that was hard to ignore.

“Look at this Toni! How many people are there? I cant wait to meet all of them” She said histerically while pointing with her finger at everywhere on the window.

“Me too Marty, im sure this summer will be one of the best” Toni gave her friend’s hand an affective squeeze 

In a matter of seconds the car stopped close to the entrance of the camp, and Ms Blackburn announced in a bittersweet moment :

“All right girls, we have finally arrived! get your suitcases inside the car's trunk and give me a big hug before you leave me for two months ”,  
The old woman made an exaggerated gesture of pain.

“Who's being dramatic right now? She used to come here when she was younger that's where the melancholic feeling comes from”  
Martha explained while grabbing her things enthusiastically and exchanging with her mother a long hug.

Meanwhile Toni got mesmerized by the lovely view sorrounding her, the place was huge, filled with an infinity of trees everywhere, small cabins in rows of  
four at her right side, the sound of drums far away and different people dancing to its rhythm, two basketball fields on the left next to a dining room and a wonderful lake in the middle of the camp. Everything seemed to be so vividly and colorful it left her speechless 

“I hope you aren't thinking of going anywhere without coming back here first”  
Ms Blackburn demanded expectantly from the car interrupting Toni’s thoughts.

After saying their goodbyes, the pair watched the car disappear on the road slowly and started their way over the camp, passing the entrance a few steps ahead they found a tall lonely man wearing an uniform with a "W" logo, "The Wilds Company" Toni managed to read.

He guided them a long way to their cabin without talking much, the only words leaving his mouth were that any help needed would be resolved in the main office, and with that he disappeared in a second leaving the girls standing at the door confused.

Toni and Martha stared at each other for a moment, still disconcerted about what had just happened.

“Anyways...let's get inside”  
Martha said the words without taking any steps and after what seemed to be like an eternity

“Fine, I’ll go first “

Toni made the attempt of opening the door by herself but faltered loudly, almost falling, cause someone on the other side anticipated her movement

“Hello ladies I'm Fatin , and this is your five stars hotel room for the next two months, also if you find a bottle of water next to the bedside table it's vodka, don't drink it, at least not without me, see you at dinner!” A long brown haired woman with exotic features opened the door strongly like if she had been hearing the pair since their arrival, after greeting them she disappeared carrying some bags with her.

“Hey, is everyone alright ? She can be a little bit... overwhelming sometimes but I can promise  
you won't get bored, not with her... by the way my  
name is Dot and you’re Toni and Martha, right?

Another woman appeared with a smile on her face and invited the girls to enter the room after introducing herself.

She was wearing a grey cap and a tank top with some cool cargo pants. The smell of smoke could be perceived from a long distance everytime she opened her mouth.

“Yeah, we are fine”,  
Martha assured her, offering a friendly fists bump.

“And you got it all right”  
Toni affirmed leading their way inside.

“Hello ladies, I'm Leah”  
A peaceful voice coming from the closest bed caught the pair’s attention.

She had beautiful blue eyes and medium long brown hair collected in a simple hairstyle, there was a heavy book resting on her arms.

“Oh, hi Leah”  
Toni offered her a sympathetic look.

“Where are the others?”  
She asked curiously after noticing the empty beds.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed there’s a woman at the background sitting on the floor, too much distracted by her own painting to perceive the reality around her, and that's pretty much everything we know , ‘cause she hasn't spoken with anyone during this whole time”.

Toni turned her head following Leah’s direction to look at the mysterious woman next to the window.

She had stunning curls falling down to her shoulders and an inexpressible face, her clothes were casual; a striped t-shirt paired with jeans.

Leah interrupted the uncomfortable silence that was forming in the area and continued the conversation

“Anyways, Martha should sleep there next to Fatin and you, Toni, between her and Shelby since those are the only beds left”  
She concluded expecting a response .

“Who is Shelby?”  
Toni asked while unpacking her personal things at the same time as Martha, and placing them inside a small trunk.

“She's probably on her way to the showers right now with Fatin, you should go there too before dinner starts, and have the opportunity to meet her in person”  
Leah added returning to her initial position.

“Sounds good! But where are those "showers"?”,  
Martha pointed out checking her new mattress and enjoying its comfort.

“Oh you need to go around the lake to the other side of the camp and you'll find a big hut next to the basketball fields” Leah explained with gestures.

“Okay thank you, i’ve got it”  
Martha stood up and left her things ready in a record time, then she waited for Toni to finish.

The pair took all their necessities and went directly to the showers, surprisingly without getting lost.

Although they wasn’t expecting fo find the showers all together in a common room, just separated in two sides by a white wall in the center and a locker room at the background .

“Okay so there's just one shower left in here, i'll go to another one on the other side, right?”  
Martha finished storing her things in the locker room and left after hearing her friend’s response 

“Fine, see you later”.

Toni started undressing herself, everyone seemed to be distracted chatting out loud about different topics, she took her towel and followed a blue tile path until reaching the only spot free left.

Once the shower was on and the warm water running every inch of her body, her mind travelled to all over the places in a moment of calmness and relief , filling her lungs with fresh new air in every breath taken.

“Hi, my name is Shelby and you’re ?”

Toni turned her head slightly, still lost in her own thoughts.

There was a woman almost her height, with long blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes, her smile was wide and her face delicate, a figure composed of curved lines in perfect order.  
The brunette managed to play it cool although she was in awe before such a wonderful sight.

“My name is Toni, it’s nice to meet you”  
She offered her hand as a greeting and they shook it awkwardly.

“Oh I’ve heard about you Toni”,  
Shelby gave the other girl a prominent look as she removed the shampoo off her body.

“It was Fatin, right ?”,  
Toni raised an eyebrow already knowing the answer.

“Yes, maybe ”,  
She added rolling her eyes.

“I guess we are roommates for two months now”  
The brunette declared biting her lower lip unconsciously

“i’m sure we will have so much fun in such a beautiful place god has provided us”,  
Shelby answered happily , turning off the shower and taking her towel perched on the wall.

“Yeah, this place is so cool I’m excited to see more”,  
Toni tried to keep her gaze up but failed when Shelby moved past her.

“I have already finished , see you at the cabin soon”  
She gave a chuckle after noticing Toni’s face flushed  
and turned back to continue her way to the locker room

“God, im an idiot”  
Toni murmured several times when she was finally alone

It took her 15 minutes to get ready and reunite with an impatient Martha at the entrance.

“You’re too slow, i was about to call 911”  
She said fooling around.

“There’s nothing new on that, but you still love me anyways ”,  
Toni said confidently , holding the exit door for her friend

“Let’s go to the cabin to put on our best looks cause i’ve heard a big dinner awaits us”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter:) thanks a lot to every person that spent some time reading the last one, it means a lot!  
> I’ve been thinking of updating every Saturday two chapters if nothing happens.  
> For now here’s a new one a little bit longer, I hope you enjoy it <3

—𝗦𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗯𝘆'𝘀 𝗣𝗢𝗩—

Shelby had forgotten the last moment she had felt this free.

Probably cause this was the first time since she came to the world, the first time alone miles away from her parents and her fake self and it hasn't been easy; the tears, the pain, the confusion, the anxiety and fear of disappointment from their friends, from society and mostly her family , the most religious people in her city and even in the entire state, but was that really a problem? or did they just used a religion to justify their internalized homophobia? cause Shelby believed for sure in the grace of God and its message of love, honesty and kindness, it made her feel safe, not hated.

She knew her parents allowed her to go for a reason, maybe this was God's chance to start her way of discovering her true self at least for two months, and she wasn't going to waste any second of it.

It was almost dinner time and she was still standing alone in front of the mirror, the rest of the girls were changing its clothes inside the room but she preferred the intimacy of the bathroom.

After a long and intense moment of meditation she decided to wear a long white skirt matched with a tank top similar to the color of her eyes. Her hairstyle was simple : two braids tied back with a green headband. 

There was an uproar of laughter coming from the room and she felt especially distracted by one of the voices, Shelby imagined that girl with brown eyes, strong jawline and athletic figure laughing, and her heart melted for an instant.  
Despite they hadn't talked much yet, she felt an uncontrollable interest in getting to know her.

"Shelby , have you finished already ? 'cause I need to use the bathroom urgently" Leah demanded from the other side of the door

"That's what happens when someone eats a bunch of donuts in a short blink " Fatin replied jokingly 

"Yes, I'm ready" Shelby took one last look of herself and sighed deeply before opening the door.

"Girl, you look hot" Fatin said honestly and Leah frowned for a second before entering the bathroom.

"It's just a skirt and a top" 

"If I had those abs i'd be naked the entire day dude" Dot intervened 

"Nothing stops you from doing it" Fatin responded raising an eyebrow and everyone in the room started laughing, even Nora.

"Who knows how this night is gonna end? I've heard there is a welcome party after dinner"

Shelby sensed Toni staring at her but she turned her head quickly after noticing the blonde's look.

"Will there be handsome boys?" Martha asked curiously while finishing brushing her hair.  
She was wearing a casual white shirt with a pair of jeans.  
Apparently everyone had to wear something white for the party.

"There will be a tons of them , honey" Fatin responded with a mischievous smile

"Oh, how fun" Toni said ironically and Martha rolled her eyes

The inexpressiveness in Toni's face when Martha asked about boys made Shelby realize that maybe there was a possibility she was interested in girls.., just the thought of it made her feel embarrassed without any explanation.

Leah opened the bathroom's door strongly interrupting Shelby's thoughts 

"Uh, are we talking about meeting guys?"  
Everyone looked at her simultaneously.

"Are you cheating on me?" Fatin put her palm over her heart dramatically 

"I didn't knew you two were together, shit is going really fast" Dot pointed at the two of them

"Yeah, I met her five hours ago and we fell immediately" Fatin gave Leah the pouty face 

"Anyways guys, we should go now cause is getting late"  
Shelby stopped the conversation feeling uncomfortable about it, she couldn't understand where that feeling of annoyance came from but it was definitely inside her, after many years of constant oppression it wasn't easy to change it in one day to another.

"Yeah let's go, a big party awaits us" Toni acknowledged after rolling up her shirt sleeves ,  
She was wearing short jeans showing up her strong legs and her hair was down, it was hard for Shelby to stop looking at her.

The girls left the cabin and started their way to the dinner room, they separated in small groups unconsciously talking about different things.  
Fatin , Dot and Leah were ahead leading the group and Toni was walking next to Martha right behind them, meanwhile Shelby was trying to initiate a conversation with Nora unsuccessfully.

Martha noticed Shelby was getting closer to them and lightened her steps joining the other group without calling anyone's attention, she knew her friend too well to notice her nerves around the blonde and wanted to do a soladirity favor.

"You bitch" Toni murmured before Shelby reached her

"Hii, why is she running from me? Have I done something wrong?" Shelby asked confused observing the group ahead

"Don't worry, she just wanted to ask something to them" "You look pretty btw"  
Toni tried to distract her from Martha changing the topic of the conversation with the only thing that came to her mind

"Oh thanks... you look good too"

"Just good?" Toni responded impulsively regretting it in the moment but it was too late

"I mean..." 

There was a brief uncomfortable silence and Fatin interrupted miraculously

"We have arrived bitches, who wants to go first "

"Oh god thanks" Shelby muttered to herself 

"You should go for talking first" Nora replied while taking pictures of the place

"All right ladies, let's start the adventure"

Fatin entered the building followed by the rest of the group , the place was quite big; there were more than 50 round tables and each one had 5 chairs around, but what actually caught everyone's attention was the stage at the background full of lights on their sides.

The girls divided in two groups: Leah, Fatin, Dot, Toni and Martha formed the first one decided by pure luck, and Shelby joined Nora to form the other one, it seemed unfair to Martha how things were done but it was a collective decision.

After a while Shelby had almost finished her dinner, wich was mostly pasta for everyone, she tried to keep a conversation with Nora and it wasn't easy but she felt a small progress since their last time talking , surprisingly they shared the same interest for theatre, something none of them expected.

"Hey, may I have the pleasure to dance this song with you?" 

"Yes, why not"  
Shelby didn't know exactly the reason why she accepted to dance with a completely stranger, maybe cause she was so bored, and Toni was too distracted joking with the other group to notice her presence.  
Also the boy was pretty attractive and seemed to be funny.

"My name is Alex by the way, and you are...?

"Shelby..., nice to meet you Alex.

The guy hold her hand gently and they walked to the stage together, there was a DJ playing the song “Instant Crush” by Daftpunk, but it was some kind of slowed down version.

They started dancing following the rhythm, Alex put her arms around Shelby’s waist and she did the same around his neck, it was peaceful if she was being honest until she noticed Toni staring at her in the middle of the song, her face was down but she managed to smile and look quickly over to her friend Martha who seemed to be also distracted with some mysterious guy.

Shelby stopped dancing abruptly for a second and Alex looked at her with a hint of confusion on his face

“Shelby, are you okay”

“Yeah..., let’s dance”

Alex realized Shelby was looking directly at some point, out of this world in her own thoughts, what’s so important to ignore me so easily ? He muttered to himself and that’s when he could see another woman staring at them frequently with some annoyance on her face.  
It made Alex clench his jaw full of disgust before the situation he was living, he swallowed hard and waited until Toni was exchanging looks with Shelby to step forward and lower her hand below her waist.

Shelby felt a strong desire to punch him in the face but she couldn’t, it was against her nature to use violence so she simply took his hands and raised them to her waist again, it wasn’t the first time she has been in a situation like this, to be used like an object and touched by strangers without any consent, it made her burn inside with anger.

When the song ended a couple of minutes later, Shelby left the stage without looking at Alex, he tried to go after her but there was a big crowd of people dancing and he got lost for a moment.  
Shelby was walking accelerated, her heart beating with every step taken, she couldn’t find any familiar face cause when the popular song “Con Altura” started playing everyone stood up and it became a chaos.

After a while trying to get out of the crowd she found Fatin at the entrance looking quite drunk and kissing someone she couldn’t recognize, cause there were many people in front of them covering the view.

“At least someone is enjoying the party” she mumbled while holding her cross firmly 

The night was cold despite it was the beginning of summer, maybe it was the difference of temperature between being sorrounded by people everywhere and being totally alone in the outside.

Or maybe she wasn’t alone at all, there was a brunette on her right side leaning against the wall, she was smoking a cigarette looking defeated at the floor, it was Toni, and Shelby couldn’t avoid the smile forming in her face.

Shelby reached her instantly and the brunette looked expectantly at her

“Do you mind to share?”  
Shelby asked politely 

“I thought you didn’t smoke”  
Toni responded sincerely 

“Why? cause you assumed that I am too correct and good girl to do anything like that?”  
She raised an eyebrow and took the cigarette between her lips

“Maybe, i mean you don’t seem like the type of girl who get drunk and smoke at parties”  
Toni grinned at her

“Oh you’d be surprised to know how many parties i’ve ended like that”

She gave her a mischievous smile

“Well I don’t see you so much partying right now”  
Toni took the cigarette of Shelby’s hand

“I guess tonight it’s been kind of a mess”  
Shelby answered, her eyes centered on the brunette and her lips expelling the smoke inside her.

“Mine too... i guess we should do something about it,  
why don’t we get drunk in the woods and have a little bit of fun?” Toni gave her a questioning look

“There is a bottle of vodka inside the cabin, I don’t think Fatin would notice if we take some of it, also I can guarantee she’s pretty much distracted right now”

“Yeah, let’s go”  
Toni nodded and they started their way over the camp

The pair kept talking during the entire journey to the cabin, the conversation was fluent and they enjoyed each other’s company, it was like an immediate conexion. 

After arriving to the cabin they took the bottle and started drinking, Toni had a couple of glasses before so she was the first one to fall, Shelby also started to see everything a blur some minutes later.

They walked without any sort of direction until the end of the camp, it was quiet and lonely , just the sound of laughs coming from the pair could be heard 

“This place is so peaceful, I could sleep here everyday” Shelby said in a low voice, leaning on a big tree close to the lake

“Why don’t you do it? I mean it’s not as comfortable as our beds but I’m pretty sure it will have more silence around” Toni commented, still positioning herself on the tree next to Shelby 

“Yeah, definitely” She gave a chuckle

“I don’t know why I feel so free and confident talking with you when we have spent together less an a day”  
Shelby blurted out

“Yeah, i feel the same way”  
Toni responded, eyes trained on the person a few inches next to her

There was a brief moment of silence and Shelby could feel her heart jumping on her chest, she decided to continue the conversation starting a game

“Oh you’re missing something? I remember you were carrying a small fanny pack like two minutes ago”  
Shelby raised her arm showing Toni’s fanny pack

“How the fuck did you-, give me that”  
Toni demanded shocked by Shelby’s skills

“Come here and try to take it”  
She stood up quickly and took some steps away from the brunette, Toni pounced on her but failed loudly, they started running a bit disoriented because of the effects of alcohol still on their bodies.  
Shelby suddenly stopped preventing herself to fall harshly in the lake but the brunette didn’t expect that movement so she accidentally bumped into her, causing the both of them to crash into the ground.

“Are you okay?”  
Toni asked nervously feeling Shelby’s breaths on top of her driving her mind crazy 

Shelby didn’t respond, she was still processing everything, her skin was fire pressed against Toni’s.  
She was so close to her that she could feel both hearts beating with the same uncontrollable rhythm. 

It was a lost battle to stop herself from pressing her lips against the woman underneath her, the desire in her eyes and the tremble of her hands cupping Toni’s face, an unresolved tension that could be sensed in the strength of both of them , sharing a long and slow passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for taking control in a sea full of sensations, it was the first time Shelby had felt this way and she didn’t want it to end.

They separated just for a moment to take a deep breath , but Shelby’s body needed more and Toni wasn’t going to argue her. She started kissing the brunette’s bare neck, her kisses were soft and tender but Toni anticipated her intentions.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t think anyone will find us, plus it’s so dark in here”

“I’m sure” 

And so they started kissing again like it was the last time of their lives.


End file.
